


True Love

by Mykael



Series: Twinsverse [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Vigilantism, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael
Summary: You can do this, Todd. Don’t chicken out now.Jason dug through his pocket and pulled out a small black box, cracking it open. He took another deep breath, and then gingerly ran his finger over the golden ring inside…





	1. Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, the title is named after one of my favorite songs "True Love" by Pink. Not just because it's a favorite, but also because, if Jason and Dick had "a song", I feel like this would be utterly perfect for them, lmao.
> 
> Second, I originally had a different opening in mind, but the series was kind of lacking in awesome, vigilante badassery, so I feel like this opener was much better. >:3
> 
> And lastly, enjoy. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick - 29  
> Jason - 26  
> Keiran and Kaden - 3

The Red Hood strolled up and down the line up tied of thugs in front of him. He and his gang had thwarted a new gang trying to carve out a niche in Gotham City by kidnapping children and ransoming them back to their parents, only to betray them and sell them off so someone else for double the profit. The Red Hood got wind of it, and not only put a stomp to it, he crushed their gang and rounded them all up. He intended to make an example of them.

“I know I don’t have the power I once held. I run the Bowery now, and not much else, however,” Hood began, tapping a tire iron against his hand. He stopped at the end of the line and glanced down at them “Gotham City is still under my watch. You crossed a line I won’t tolerate.” The mean nearest him flinched when he raised the tire iron, but a strike never came. Hood merely chuckled in amusement.

“Y-you don’t scare us Hood! You’ve gone soft!” One of the captive thugs barked at him, finding a small nugget of courage buried beneath his cowardice. Blackjack whistled and shared a look with his comrades, all of them laughing behind the line of captive thugs.

“Shit, someone just went there,” one of Hood’s men commented, earning laughed from the rest of them. Hood’s head snapped in the direction of the man that had the balls to talk to him like that. He approached the man slowly and placed the tire iron under his chin, tilting his head up to he could get a better look at him.

“You think I’m going soft, huh?” Red Hood asked. The man visibly gulped, but hardened his expression, glaring at the Red Hood.

“Yeah. We all heard the rumors! You stopped killin’. You became Nightwing’s bitch,” the man snapped, lips curling into a grin. Hood stood back up to his full height. He nodded and patted the tire iron, looking around at his men, who were also laughing, but not at what the man in front of him at said; they were laughing at his stupidity.

“Nightwing’s bitch, huh?” he asked. The man just continued to glare at him. He turned his attention back to the “brave” thug, grinning underneath his mask. “It’s true that I’ve stopped killing,” he began, crouching down in front of the man “because I realized, that there are things much, much worse than death.” Hood stood up to his full height again and brought the tire iron down on the man’s head, knocking him to the floor, then kicked him in the ribs.

“Oooh, shoulda kept your mouth shut,” Blackjack commented with a grin, earning a laugh from his own men.

“Brian James, age 31, height of 5’10,” Hood began, listing off what he knew about the smart ass in front of him. “Made a lot of enemies squealing on rival gang members who are now in Blackgate.” The man, Brian, flinched at that. Hood knelt in front of him and pulled off his helmet, still wearing a black domino mask underneath it. His lips curled into a smug grin. “Give this guy to the GCPD. And let his enemies in Blackgate know he’s coming.”

“What?! No, no, no!” the man cried out, silenced with a kick in the teeth from Hood.

“Anyone else wanna run their god damn mouths?” Hood snarled, walking up and down the line of thugs, patting the tire iron in his hand. When nobody else opted to speak up, Hood chuckled to himself and said “good. Seems the rest of you are a tad bit smarter than Mister James over there.” Hood paced back, stopping halfway down the line and turned back toward the men. “Let this be a lesson to you all! While it’s true that I’ve stopped killing, I have not gone soft.” Hood started pacing up and down the row of thugs again, stopping before one he didn’t like in particular; a man who he knew to be rough with the children they kidnapped. He brought the tire iron across his face, knocking him to the floor.

“But think for _one second_  about challenging me, about breaking _my rules_ , in _my city_ ,” Hood snarled, stopping again to strike the man who’d mouthed off to him “The Batman will be the _least_  of your worries.” As if on cue, the sirens of GCPD cop cars sounded outside. Hood gestured toward the back door, then padded over toward a table nearby with a briefcase on it. He scrawled out a note and stuck it to the case, then dropped it just out of reach of the captive thugs.

“Enjoy prison,” Hood said slyly, before exiting just as the GCPD arrived.

Hood watched from the rooftop of a building across the way as the GCPD followed protocol and searched the area, then watched as the thugs he’d captured were escorted out to police cars. He watched as Gordon came out with the briefcase in hand, and as Gordon turned to look right at him. It was hardly surprising; Gordon was a detective, a good one. Probably the GCPD’s best.

Hood turned and raced across the rooftop, jumping from roof to roof on his way back to his nearest safe house. Once he arrived there, he slipped inside and changed into civilian attire, stashing his gear in the gear locker, before heading back out again, taking his motorcycle home.

He glanced up toward the window of his and Dick’s apartment as his motorcycle came to a stop. He hopped off and fished through his pocket for his keys as he made his way inside the building and up the stairs. He had good news for Dick today, so he felt a swell of pride at the idea of telling the man that he’d scored a legit job as a mechanic. Well, technically. He, begrudgingly, asked Bruce for some help with pushing the papers through, but he applied for the proper licenses and permits to start a business as a Freelance Mechanic. That meant he’d set his own hours, charge what he wanted, and have plenty of time to spend with his boys.

Of course, there was still a few kinks to work out, such as where he’d do the work; on the side of the street in front of the building wasn’t an option. And there was the matter of getting things up off the ground. Dick would suggest asking Bruce for an endorsement, and he didn’t really want to, and yet…

Still, it was good news, regardless. He also had other news, but that, he’d save for another day.

Jason climbed the stairs, waving to one of their neighbors, a nice girl a little older than himself named Katelyn. He grinned to himself, able to smell the alcohol on her and deduced she’d been out having fun with her friends. Which was a good thing, since she always seemed to have her nose in a textbook.

“Hey Dickie, I’m back,” Jason called as he walked through the door. That was, after unlocking a thumb print lock, with a numerical touch pad, that he’d asked Barbara for. It wasn’t so much that he couldn’t make one himself, rather she was more…tech savvy than he was (he’d freely admit that) and so she’d be make the device much harder to hack. He also had them installed on all of the windows, each loaded with a database for himself, Dick, Tim, Bruce, Damian, Alfred, Barbara, and Roy.

When it came to his children, there was no such thing as ‘too much’ security. He actually had an argument with Dick about booby-trapping the windows, with facial recognition of course. Dick had declared that booby-traps were a bit too far. So Jason had to settle for fingerprint/numerical keypad combo locks.

"Hello Jason,” Clark called to him from the living room couch with Lois beside her. Jason flashed a confused look and that was when Lois chimed in. She pushed herself up off of the couch, pausing Netflix.

“Sorry, Dick had an emergency in Blüdhaven. The Scarecrow has been testing his new fear gas over there, as opposed to here in Gotham,” Lois explained. Clark came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, flashing a smile.

“Dick called us and asked if we wouldn’t mind watching the twins for him.”

“The twins are fast asleep. They woke up a couple of times, but it’s nothing to worry about,” Lois put in.

“Right, thanks for…helping out. I know we don’t exactly see eye-to-eye--” Jason started, turning his attention on to Clark.

“You saved my life once. I owed you one. Besides, Bruce explained everything,” Clark cut in. Jason gave a nod in reply.

“What about--”

“Jon?” Lois asked with a smile. “Fast asleep back at the farm. Martha and Jonathan are looking after him.”

“Right, of course. Well, thanks,” Jason replied. With that done, Lois and Clark left Jason to the apartment alone. And, as if on cue, little Keiran waddled out of the bedroom in his one-piece Batman pajamas, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Daddy?” the little three-year-old murmured. Jason smiled when the little boy came up to him and knelt down, giving him a big hug.

“Hey champ. Can’t sleep?” Jason asked, patting the boy’s hair soothingly. Keiran shook his head.

“Bad dream. Where’s Baba?” Keiran asked as Jason lifted the little boy up in his arms. Jason carried him back to the bedroom and kissed his forehead. He lay the boy back down in his bed and tucked him in.

“Baba will be back soon, don’t worry.”

“’Kay.”

“Goodnight buddy.”

“Night daddy.”

* * *

“Show me your fear, Nightwing,” Scarecrow hissed, launching himself at the acrobat with his syringe-glove at the ready. Nightwing easily danced aside, spinning around and pushing Scarecrow off balance. Nightwing smirked slightly when the agitated doctor turned to him and growled. The Doctor of Fear had already infected a number of people with fear gas before Nightwing arrived. He’d made sure to deliver the antitoxin to all of them. There were unconscious people scattered all around where they were currently fighting.

“What’s the matter Scarecrow? Get tired of Batman kicking your butt?” Nightwing taunted, flipping over Scarecrow’s head with acrobatic grace, firing a line while still in midair and safely pulling himself out of range when the doctor turned to strike. He landed on top of a statue and leaned against its head nonchalantly. “I guess you thought Blüdhaven would be some kind of playground of experimentation, but you didn’t count on me, did ya?”

“You do not frighten me, _boy_. Once I am rid of you--”

“Blah, blah, blah. You baddies and your boring monologues. I’ve heard it all before,” Nightwing taunted, making a blah-blah hand gesture while rolling his eyes. He stood up straight and drew his escrima sticks, hopping down from the statue. “Now, let’s get this over with. I’ve got places to be, and so do you; it’s called ‘Arkham’,” Nightwing taunted, smirk turning into a grin.

Scarecrow growled at Nightwing and grabbed his chain-scythe, swinging it at him. Nightwing batted the scythe aside with an escrima stick and retaliated by throwing a wingding, mid charge. Scarecrow flinched, tugging back on the chain-scythe, but a wingding knocked it out of his hand. The doctor yelped in surprise, raising his syringe-glove to strike at Nightwing, but that too, was batted aside with an escrima stick. The doctor attempted to back, to give himself some room, but Nightwing was faster. He spun in place, delivering a round house kick to Scarecrow’s head, followed it up with a series of precise escrima blows, then flipped forward, wrapping his legs around the doctor’s neck and driving him into the ground. Scarecrow yelped in pain, then fell unconscious.

“And that’s game,” Nightwing said to himself with a smirk, twirling his escrima sticks around before stowing them away. He turned when he heard the police sirens and saw the BPD arriving on the scene with riot police in tow. The first one to arrive on seen was Elise Svoboda.

“Great. You again. I see you’ve already taken care of Doctor Crane,” Svoboda said flatly, lighting a cigarette and taking a few puffs. “We’ve got this handle. This quack will be shipped back to Arkham before the night is over. Now why don’t you get the hell outta here.”

“Already done, detective,” Nightwing replied cheerily, waving goodbye as the Nightcar pulled up in front of him. He hopped inside and peeled away from the scene as the cops were dragging Scarecrow off. He drove first to his “Night Cave” as he’d come to tall it, to change into civilian attire; a simple pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a black jacket. He transformed the car into his civilian car and then left for Blüdhaven. It would’ve been easier to spend the night here, but he actually wanted to get home and see Jason.

The half-hour drive went by in a breeze. Of course, some music didn’t hurt either. He’d grown accustomed to classical music, living in the manor with Alfred. The man used to do his work around the manor while listening to classical music. This time, however, he opted to play a little Jackson 5 on the way home.

“When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around; Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd; But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took; Now it's much too late for me to take a second look,” Dick sang out loud while tapping the drumming against the steering wheel and bobbing his head to the beat. He pulled up to his apartment building and parked the car in the parkinglot beside it, then made his way up to his apartment.

Dick continued to sing the song quietly to himself as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the apartment. He scanned his thumb print and input the code and pushed the door open, kicking his shoes off inside.

“Jason, I’m home! You here?” Dick called out, shedding his jacket off at the door. He glanced up at the clock to check the time; two in the morning. Bit of an early night, it seemed.

Jason came out minutes later, dressed in a plain red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was a little damp, having just gotten out of the shower it seemed.

“Hey Dickie,” Jason said smoothly, padding across the room toward Dick. He stopped in front of the man and stole a kiss. “You bag that fucker?”

“Language, Jay. They twins are talking now, and picking up new words every day,” Dick said with a laugh, stealing another kiss. “And of course I did. He started monologuing,” Dick added, rolling his eyes. Jason snorted with barely contained laughter.

“They do love to hear themselves talk, don’t they?”

“No kidding,” Dick replied with a chuckle of amusement. Jason gently grabbed his arm and pulled him aside as he made his way into the apartment. Dick turned and flashed a concerned look, but Jason shook his head immediately.

“Look, Dick, I was wondering if…maybe you’d like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow? Down at the Golden Lotus?” Jason asked nervously, his face tinting pink. Dick was silent and passive for a time, giving it some consideration.

“What about the kids? They--”

“Alfred will take them for the evening. It’ll be just us.”

“Okay. Sounds nice. But--”

“No worries, I’ve already got it all planned out! It’ll be a date to remember,” Jason replied, flashing a genuine smile. Dick’s heart fluttered and he felt those telltale butterflies in his stomach again, from when he and Jason first started dating years ago. Jason didn’t genuinely smile like that much these days, but when he did--

“Anyone ever tell you, you have a beautiful smile?” Dick blurted out, giving voice to his thoughts, quite by accident. He blushed a little, but seeing Jason’s face turn pink is what got him. “Awww, Jay, you’re so adorable when you blush,” he teased. Jason frowned and shook his head.

“I am not adorable!” Jason replied.

“You are,” Dick answered, stealing another kiss. “Anyway, sure, yeah. That all sounds great,” Dick replied. Jason smiled again, and watched Dick head off to the bedroom. Jason stood there in the middle of the living room and took a few deep breaths.

_You can do this, Todd. Don’t chicken out now._

Jason dug through his pocket and pulled out a small black box, cracking it open. He took another deep breath, and then gingerly ran his finger over the golden ring inside…


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You're an asshole but I love you; And you make me so mad, I ask myself; Why I'm still here, or where could I go; You're the only love I've ever known; But I hate you, I really hate you; So much I think it must be; True love, true love; It must be true love,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever. I had like, a million and one ideas, and wasn't sure which way to go, but I like how it turned out, lol. Anywho, enjoy! ♥

Jason took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he got dressed for his date with Dick. Today was the day that Jason was going to pop the big question, but he was so damn nervous! Honestly, he’d probably be more comfortable surrounded by a hoard of assassins.

Jason stood in front of the full body mirror in his bedroom at the manor as he got dressed. He’d considered getting into a monkey suit, but he hated those things and that’d most definitely tip Dick off. Instead, he opted for casual attired; black jeans, black sneakers, and a black t-shirt with the Red Hood symbol on the chest, and red trim around the collar and the end of the sleeves. Dick had bought it for him for his twenty-fifth birthday (he was such a geek).

Jason stared in the mirror for a few moments longer before turned and grabbing his black leather jacket. It was one of his favorites, made of lambskin leather and the one he’d donned as The Red Hood when he first came back to Gotham. Not his finest moment, to be sure. He only had one finishing touch to make. He made his way over toward the nightstand and pulled a small bottle of cologne out of the drawer. A quick spritz or two of the stuff and he was good to go. He grabbed up his keys, then tucked his wallet into his back pocket. He attached the chain to a belt loop on the front of his jeans, then, with one last look in the mirror, made his way down stairs.

Everyone was gathered around a large 85” 4k Ultra HDTV in the Main Living Room, hooked up to a webcam which showed the interior of the Golden Lotus restaurant down in The Bowery. He asked Mama Cho in advance if she wouldn’t mind this whole…arrangement. When he told her that he had planned to propose to Dick, she was more than happy to agree. The whole thing was actually Tim’s idea; he’d suggested that all of their friends and family would want to see the big moment and celebrate it with them. So, he rigged a webcam and a live feed to the manor, and invited everyone.

Bruce, Tim, Damian and Alfred all sat in the living room and Ace was playing with the twins on the floor. Wally came up from Keystone City and Roy brought Lian with him. Even Barbara made the trip from Metropolis (thank you Zeta Tube Network) to come and watch Jason propose to Dick.

“Right. Here goes,” Jason murmured, tugging at the collar of his shirt nervously. Everyone turned to him and gave a few words of encouragement, along with a few thumbs up.

“Relax Jay, you can totally do this,” Barbara encouraged him.

“Yeah, you face down psychopaths every day. How bad could this be?” Tim put in.

“Tt, just don’t screw up too badly, Todd,” Damian snorted.

“Alright, alright. Better get going before I lose my nerve,” Jason said with a smirk, before making his way out of the manor and to his car.

The drive down to the restaurant was the longest drive in recent memory; it wasn’t actually that long, but it felt like it dragged on for hours. He’d been planning to propose for a few weeks now, mostly working up the courage to do it. He’d only planned how he’d do it, over the last few days. He had it all figured out; they’d meet at the restaurant, grab dinner, and then when they were finished eating, he’d pop the question, and pray to whatever Gods existed that he said “yes”.

That was, quite honestly, Jason’s biggest concern. He was going to propose to the most eligible bachelor in Gotham. Dick had options, plenty of options. Men and women alike threw themselves at him, not to mention his many relationships prior; Barbara, Kory, Zatanna, even Roy and Wally. And those were just the ones he _knew_  about. Any one of them had way more to offer than him.

And what did he have? He was broken inside, with his own wide array of emotional and mental health issues. Ignoring that, he was also a Crime Lord; sure, he did it to control Gotham’s crime, to keep it down, focusing his efforts in the Bowery, but even still…he often wondered what it was that Dick saw in him. Maybe he was worth it before he died, but coming back, and all the issues and trauma that came with it? He was damaged goods.

On the same dime, he knew all of this was ridiculous. They’d been together for three years now. Dick was even like a father to his kids, kids that weren’t even his own. If he really wanted to leave, if he really wanted someone else, someone better, wouldn’t he have left by now? Why waste effort raising someone else’s kids if you had no intention of sticking around? But that was just one of Jason’s insecurities, and he knew that. He’d never admit he had any, and few people knew he did. He hid it well behind his cocksure attitude, behind sarcasm, fake arrogance, and anger. He had convinced himself that he needed to hide the holes in his armor some how.

But Dick was a different story altogether. Dick was one of the few people other than Roy and Kory, who had been able to disarm him, to sheer away his armor and see past his false bravado, to see the holes, the imperfections, the faults in him. He couldn’t fool Dick, though. Even when he’d been a complete bastard to him, the man persisted, peeling away layer after layer until all that was left, was the vulnerable, raw and naked Jason Peter Todd; no armor, no bravado, just…him. Roy was the only other person who’d gotten that close to him.

At first, he’d been frightened by it, because he’d had feelings for Dick in a way that he hadn’t for anyone else in his life. But then, when he allowed his guard to drop, when he let Dick in and allowed himself to feel, to really feel, to be vulnerable…he truly felt _alive,_ and _loved._

“Here it is,” Jason muttered to himself, snapped out of his reverie when the sign for The Golden Lotus came into view. Jason parked the car outside and nervously made his way inside the restaurant. Dick wasn’t here quite yet, so that gave him some time to think a bit.

“Ah, there you are!” Mama Cho called from across the restaurant, making her way over to him. He gently grabbed his arm and led him to a table. “Everything ready, don’t you worry! I cook _personally_ , make sure everything perfect!” she said ecstatically, pushing him down into a chair at a table. “It on house, I just want to see you--” Mama Cho began, breaking up a little as she dried some of her tears.

“You okay?” Jason asked carefully. Mama Cho nodded.

“Yes, Mama okay. Just that, it’s not often I see kids around here find happy ending. Always sad,” she replied. She hugged him. “But you, look at you now; raised by billionaire, strong, health, and getting married to very handsome man! So proud!” The woman said cheerily, before zipping off to the kitchen. Jason turned back toward the table a took a deep breath, drumming his fingers on the table while he waited.

* * *

As promised, Dick closed up the gym early and hopped into his car. He pulled away from the building and immediately headed for Gotham. He’d taken a shower and changed back into regular clothes at his gym. He’d been looking forward to this date all day; Jason promised it’d be special, and he’d been wondering what the man had meant all day.

It had been a while since he’d been this excited for a date, but something in his gut told him that Jason had something special planned for him. He didn’t know what it was, but he’d learned to trust his gut over the years. Whatever it was, it made the drive feel longer; he wanted to be in Gotham __now__. Usually, he was much more patient than this, but the excitement was too much. So he turned on the radio and played some music to hopefully take his mind off of it a little bit. The song “True Love” by Pink started playing and Dick, being who he was, couldn’t help but to sing along.

_“You're an asshole but I love you; And you make me so mad, I ask myself; Why I'm still here, or where could I go; You're the only love I've ever known; But I hate you, I really hate you; So much I think it must be; True love, true love; It must be true love,”_

He sang along to every song that came across the radio, and before he knew it, The Golden Lotus came into sight. Dick parked the car and hopped out, dressed in a pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black canvas jacket. Dick raked a hand through his hair, sapphire eyes scanning the area around him before he made his way inside. He was immediately greeted by Mama Cho.

“Mama Cho, how are you?” Dick asked with a warm smile, giving the woman an inviting hug. In the last three years, she’d become like a second mother, spoiling him and Jason with extra food every time they ordered take out. Some days, they found themselves dropping by just to visit her.

“Dick! So good to see you! How are the boys?” she asked. Dick smiled a little brighter as she linked her arm with his and led him through the restaurant.

“They’re great! I mean, we’ve got a few arguments here or there, and they’re…well, they’re toddlers,” Dick replied honestly, giving a chuckle of amusement. Mama Cho laughed and waved her hand.

“Oh I know! Lee was a rotten little brat as a toddler! Always scribbling on walls and getting into things! Only advice I have is ‘good luck’,” she replied with another laugh. Dick laughed in amusement, his expression brightening when he saw Jason. Mama Cho sat him down across from Jason and handed them their menus.

“Jason, hey,” Dick said to him, leaning across the table to steal a kiss. “I’m not late, am I?”

“No, not at all,” Jason replied. He turned to Mama Cho without looking at the menu and placed his order “Cantonese Roast Duck with dumplings, and a small glass of Rice Wine,” Jason ordered, speaking in Cantonese. Mama Cho wrote it down then turned to Dick; the two of them were so familiar with the restaurant by now, they knew the menus by heart, in English, Cantonese, _and_  Mandarin.

“I’ll have the same as Jason,” Dick replied easily, in Mandarin. Mama Cho nodded and flashed a smile.

“Very good. Dinner be ready soon,” she said with a bow of her head before retreating to the kitchen. Jason turned his attention back to Dick. The waiting was what was killing him most, but fortunately, even around Dick, he was able to act. He had been trained by the very best, after all.

“So, what’s so special about tonight, Jay?” Dick asked, making an small, excited sound when a waitress delivered a basket of Chinese Lotus Seed Buns. “Mmm, I love these,” Dick said between bites. Jason snorted with held back laughter and shook his head.

“Alfred would be so proud; talking with your mouth full,” Jason said to him. Dick shrugged his shoulders.

“What Alfred doesn’t know, won’t hurt him!” Dick replied with a wink and a grin. Jason managed to contain his laughter, because if Dick had any idea they were being watched right now…

“Sure Dickie, whatever you say. Just throw your manners out, you slob,” Jason teased.

“Hey!” Dick complained with his mouth full, earning a laugh from Jason.

“As you prove my point,” he teased again. Dick swallowed his food, then flashed the man a grin.

“You’re such an ass,” Dick replied.

“You like my ass,” Jason retorted.

“Touche,” Dick shot back, winking at his boyfriend.

And so the two of them continued talking back and forth, mostly inconsequential banter, jokes, and some teasing back and forth. In quieter tones, they talked a little bit about their ‘night lives’. That was when Jason broke the news.

“So with Bruce’s help, soon I can started my own business as a Freelance mechanic,” Jason said with a grin. Dick’s face lit up at the news and reached out across the table to twine his fingers with Jason’s.

“Aw Jay, I’m so happy to hear that! And so proud!” Dick said cheerily. “I’m sure everything will work out just fine, but I have to ask,” Dick began, hesitating a bit and biting his lip. Jason waved his hand dismissively, knowing what Dick was going to ask.

“As The Red Hood, I’ll be phasing out of the drug trade. I won’t be taking any more money off the streets,” Jason replied. Dick was quiet for a few moments, and Jason could tell he still had concerns. “You can’t stop the drug trade, Dickie. I’ll still control it and keep it away from children. The money will go to the homeless down in the Bowery. Most of my gang is comprised of formerly homeless. They defend the neighborhoods down there when The Red Hood can’t. It’s all fine. Trust me,” Jason explained, squeezing Dick’s fingers ever so slightly. Dick flashed a smile, and as if on cue, their dinner arrived.

“Dinner all done! On the house! I hope you enjoy!” Mama Cho said cheerily.

“On the house? Wow, it really is a special occasion! What’s going on?” Dick asked. Mama Cho quickly retreated so as to avoid answering that question. Jason cleared his throat and waved his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry. There is a special occasion, but I’ll tell you after dinner, okay?” Jason replied. Dick frowned at him for a moment, but opted to let it go.

“Alright,” Dick answered, shrugging his shoulders. The two of them continued on as before while they ate dinner. Dick was still unaware that they had guests at the manor, watching them, waiting for “The Big Question”. The closer dinner came to being finished though, the more nervous Jason felt, on the inside.

“Mmm, that was delicious!” Dick said cheerily, patting his stomach happily. “Jason, thank you for all of this! This has been the most fun I’ve had in a while!” he added. Jason grinned from each to ear, leaning across the table to steal a kiss.

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he replied. Dick cleared his throat, sipping his rice wine a bit. Then, he flashed Jason a critical look.

“Okay, so why don’t you tell me what the special occasion is? Or was it that news about your Freelance Mechanic business?” Dick asked. Jason tugged at the collar of his shirt again, clearing his throat.

“Uh, no. That’s not it at all. I mean, I was really excited to tell you about that, but no,” Jason replied. Dick flashed a quizzical look at Jason. _Come on Todd, don’t lose your nerve now._

“Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you. Something important,” Jason started, reaching into his jacket pocket.

“Yeah? What’s that Jaybird?” Dick asked casually, arching an eyebrow. Jason cleared his throat, digging blindly through his pocket, until at last, he pulled free a black ring box. Then, suddenly, he froze. He clutched the ring box in his fist, frozen in place, his courage failing him. _What if he says no? What if he doesn’t want me? What if there’s someone else? What if I’m not good enough? He’s going to say no. You’re broken. He can do better. You’re wasting your time. How could he ever love you? Truly?_

“Jason,” Dicks aid softly, squeezing Jason’s hand. Jason looked up at him, at the concerned look on his face. “C’mon, what is it? You can tell me.” With that famous Dick Grayson smile, Jason felt his courage return. _I can do this _.__

And So Jason got up from his seat and cleared his throat. He looked at Dick and smiled, then knelt down on one knee. Dick’s eyes suddenly grew to the size of salad bowls, his fingers clutching at the red table clothe.

“Jay,” Dick breathed out, barely a whisper. He was stunned! Was Jason going too--

“Dick Grayson. Will you marry me?” Jason asked, opening the ring box and revealing the golden band inside. Dick stared at the ring wide-eyed and in shock. His heart started doing back flips and his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. He couldn’t believe this! Jason was proposing to him! “Dickie?” Jason asked nervously.

“Yes,” Dick said softly. Jason arched an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Yes! God yes! Yes!” Dick blurted out, ecstatic as he jumped out of the chair to kneel on the floor in front of Jason and hug him tight. “God, just…yes!” he said, drying his eyes and laughing. Jason laughed too, because part of him couldn’t believe that Dick had actually said yes! And then came the best part; Dick kissed him, their lips melting together perfectly, feeling Dick’s tongue in his mouth as the two of them shared a deep, passionate kiss.

“Hey Dickie,” Jason said softly as he touched his forehead to Dick’s, their lips just a hair’s breadth apart.

“Yeah?” Dick asked softly. Jason grinned from ear to ear and pointed toward the camera.

“Say hi for the camera.” Dick’s eyes widened as he dried his eyes and looked toward the camera. Then, he frowned and punched Jason in the shoulder.

“You _asshole_!” he blurted out as Jason fell back on his ass, laughing. “Everyone just saw me cry on camera you son of a bitch!”

“Yes they did!” Jason said with a laugh. “Still wanna marry an asshole?” he asked. Dick’s face was red with embarrassment, silent for a few moments. Then he surged forward and stole another kiss.

“Yeah, I do. I’m marrying an asshole,” he said with another laugh.


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah well…you’re an asshole, but I love you--”
> 
> “No, Dick,” Jason groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.
> 
> “And you make me so mad, I ask myself,” Dick started singing, his lips tugging into a smirk.
> 
> “Dick, stop. Now. Please,” Jason begged, shaking his head. Dick suppressed a giggle and kept going.
> 
> “Why I’m still here, or where could I g--” Dick yelped as he was suddenly pushed off the couch and found himself on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☺

Dick let out a moan as Jason pinned him against the wall. Jason pushed into him from behind, eliciting another of those delicious moans he so loved. With one hand squeezing the man’s hip, and the other wrapped around his chest, Jason held him firm, prevented him from moving, and kept him close. Jason grunted as he fucked into Dick, panting against Dick’s ear as he marked the delicate flesh of his neck.

“Jay…Jason…pl-please,” Dick panted out, cheek pressed against the wall. Jason grinned and leaned in for a kiss before fucking up into him, slamming his cock against the other’s prostate. Dick cried out, and Jason’s grip around his torso tightened slightly as he pulled them closer together.

“Love you,” Jason whispered in Dick’s ear. Before the other could reply, Jason pulled out of him, ignoring Dick’s whimper of protest, then quickly spun the man around and lifted him up off of the floor. Dick instinctively wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, and in one, smooth motion, Jason shoved himself back inside. The movement pulled a loud moan out of Dick, his head tilting back and thudding lightly against the wall. Jason took the opportunity to attack the man’s neck, sucking at his pulse point. Dick gasped and panted, threading his fingers through Jason’s hair, even as the man fucked him, hard.

“Jay, please, I need--” Dick panted out, breath hitching. His entire body tingled with pleasure, like electric shocks dancing across his skin, or fire in his veins.

“Say it. What do you need?” Jason growled against Dick’s shoulder, biting down and leaving a mark. He slowed his movements, and Dick whined, trying to move, but unable to with Jason pinning him. “Uh, uh, uh. Use your words,” Jason whispered in Dick’s ear, grinning against his skin as he sucked up another mark, right beneath his jaw.

“I need…I need to cum. Please, Jay, let me--” Dick whimpered, his words caught in his throat as Jason thrust into him hard and continued the brutal pace. Jason’s hips started to falter, his movements becoming erratic; he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Dickie,” Jason breathed “come on, give it up.” He smirked a little, then sealed his lips against Dick’s in a searing kiss. Jason swallowed Dick’s moans as he came hard, felt the man’s entire body shake, and held him tight. Dick broke off the kiss and let his head thud back against the wall. Moans and pants of pleasure slipped past his lips as Jason continued thrusting into him.

One, two, then three…Jason growled, a low, guttural sound as his head fell forward against Dick’s chest and he came, hips slowing…then stilling. His knees began to buckle, and with reluctance, he pulled out of Dick and slid to the floor, dragging Dick down with him. Jason peeled off the condom and tied it off. The two of them just sat there on the floor together. Dick chuckled softly and leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss.

“Love you, Jay,” he said softly, against Jason’s lips. Jason smirked in response, kissing his, now, fiancé.

“Love you two, Dickie,” he replied. There they sat for a time, basking in the afterglow, just kissing and holding each other. When at last he recovered he strength, Jason pushed himself up onto his feet and padded into the kitchen, tossing the condom into the trash. Dick, for his part, made his way to the bathroom.

“Y’know,” he called as he stopped in front of the bathroom door. Jason turned as he chugged down half a water bottle “I think I like you naked.” Jason flashed a grin as his fiancé disappeared into the bathroom. Jason heaved a contented sigh, raking a hand through his hair as he padded through the apartment. He was still buck naked but frankly didn’t give a shit. The twins were back at the manor with the others. He and Dick had dropped by after dinner, and they were bombarded with congratulations and words of encouragement.

Jason had made several calls to his Underworld connections to make sure he would be left alone for the next few days, before they left the manor. As an ‘engagement gift’, Roy offered to play the part of the Red Hood for the next few days in order to keep the Bowery in line. Tim eagerly stepped up to watch the twins to allow the two of them some alone time together. Wally eagerly suggested a bachelor party, but Jason made it clear, that for the next few days, it was going to be just he and Dick. And, frankly, Jason felt like they’d put their alone time to good use so far.

Jason grabbed up his and Dick’s clothes off the floor as he made his way through the apartment, dumping them in the hamper, then went into the bedroom. He dug through the drawers for clothes, but paused as a rather…naughty idea came to mind. He grinned to himself, then left the clothes in the dresser, making his way to the bathroom. He pushed the door open, closing it behind himself.

“Come to join me for a shower, Jay?” Dick asked without looking at him, as he soaped himself up. Jason wordlessly made his way across the bathroom, pushed the glass shower door aside, and stepped inside, underneath the hot spray. He wasted not time, closing the space between him and Dick, grinding their hips together. The two of them moaned at the delicious friction, both of them getting hard again.

“Jay, the purpose of a shower is to get clean,” Dick breathed, combing his wet hair out of his eyes so he could look into Jason’s. Blue eyes met Lazarus Green. It was still a little strange, truth be told; Jason’s eyes used to be blue, but after he came back, they were green. Bright green, the color more vibrant than in most people’s eyes. And he swore he saw them glint a little when he was angry. But maybe he was just romanticizing it; he could get lost in those eyes no matter what color they were.

Jason snorted in response and answered “we will get clean. After we get dirty. Again.” He flashed a smirk and pressed his lips against Dick’s grinding his hips against his, swallowing Dick’s moan. He slipped his tongue into the other man’s mouth, deepening the kiss and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him tighter against his body. Then, in a sudden move than actually managed to surprise Jason, Dick shoved him away and pinned him against the shower wall.

“My turn, Little Wing,” Dick whispered in Jason’s ear, the flared head of his cock nudging at Jason’s hole. Jason bit his lip and braced himself against the shower wall. He looked up at the shower head, heaving a contented sigh. And then, Dick pushed inside him in one, fluid motion. Jason bit his lips and growled, fingers curling into fists.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jason ground out, followed by a moan as Dick snapped his hips forward, driving his cock deep into Jason and striking that bundle of nerves in just the right way. Dick repeated the movement, forcing Jason against the wall with every thrust, and pulling a low, guttural moan from him. “Anyone ever tell you--nnggh” Jason whimpered a little when Dick pulled out, only the shove himself back in. “That you’re fucking hot when you get all rough and assertive like this,” Jason finished, glancing back at the man over his shoulder.

“Oh? Does me being in charge turn you on?” Dick purred in the other’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He could feel Jason shudder beneath him, feel Jason’s cock throb in his hand. He didn’t need an answer; that was all the answer he needed.

Dick braced himself against Jason’s back, leaning heavily against him. He wrapped an arm around Jason’s chest to hold tight onto him while his other pumped the man’s thick cock, palm rubbing over the head on every upward stroke. Jason arched his back, moaning loudly, clawing at the slippery tiles of the shower wall in front of him. His other hand snaked down to cover Dick’s hand around his cock. As Dick fucked into him, he groaned and pushed himself back, as much as Dick would allow him.

“Dick--nngh--please! You feel so good inside me,” Jason begged, desperate and needy. Dick panted heavily in Jason’s ear, turning his head just enough to kiss his lips.

“You’re so good Jay, so good,” Dick breathed, slamming inside him. Jason let out a loud yell, pleasure arcing through his body like lightning.

“Please don’t stop,” Jason breathed, letting out a groan as he came for the fourth time that night. Dick’s thrusts started to falter, his hips started to shake, and his knees started to buckle. He held Jason up, as he continued to fuck him hard. With one final, hard thrust, Dick came inside him, accompanied with a loud, long moan. He managed to stay standing through sheer force of will, his legs feeling like pudding.

There the two of them stood, Dick still buried inside Jason, the two of them panting, braced against the shower wall, basking in the afterglow.

“Can…can we clean up now? I’m...exhausted,” Dick breathed, despite the smile on his face. Jason turned, lazily, in the man’s arms and captured his lips in a slow, tender kiss.

“Mmm, sure babe. Four times is a lot,” Jason purred. Dick came a breathless laugh, combing his wet hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah. Once on the kitchen counter--” Dick started.

“The couch--”

“Against the wall--”

“And now the shower.” Jason flashed a Cheshire grin and leaned in for another kiss. He clumsily reached for the shampoo and pour a small amount into Dick’s hair, massaging it into his scalp. “I’ll do you, and you’ll do me?” Jason asked with a suggestive smirk, and wiggle of his eyebrows. Dick snorted with held back laughter, heaving a contented sigh as he let Jason massage the shampoo into his scalp.

“As we’ve already discussed, we’ve already done that a few times. But sure,” he replied, stealing another kiss. They spent the rest of their time in the shower actually washing up this time, taking turns soaping and shampooing each other up. They washed each other without it getting sexual, but they took their time, getting to know each other’s bodies. They each had their own collection of scars, but most of Jason’s were relatively new. The Lazarus Pit seemed to have erased all of the scars on his body from before he’d died. None of Jason’s scars were all that visible though.

The two of them stepped out of the shower, sharing a towel and giggle a bit as they kissed, awkwardly walking, both wrapped in the same towel, to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed and into a heated kissing session, but it was ultimately Dick who put a stop to it before it went further. They’d just gotten out of the shower, after all.

“Jason,” Dick said as he pulled on his jeans, buttoning and zipping them up. He glanced at Jason over his shoulder as he reached into his drawer and pulled out Jason’s Wonder Woman shirt and pulled it on. He liked wearing Jason’s shirts, sometimes, because they smelled like him, like his cologne. He loved Jason’s cologne and sometimes, he was even guilty of borrowing it. Jason didn’t mind though; he liked sharing his clothes and cologne with Dick. And though he’d never admit it, he found it quite endearing.

Jason turned to Dick as he finished fastening his jeans and pulled on a black tank top, combing his hair back with his fingers.

“What’s up, Dickie?” Jason asked, padding over toward the man. Dick turned and flashed him one of those winning smiles. Jason felt those butterflies in his stomach again, like he always did when Dick smiled at him.

Dick reach out and gently grabbed Jason’s hand, enlacing their fingers. He stared down at the gold engagement band around his finger for a few moments, then looked back up at Jason.

“I know you’re not a big fan of cuddling, but maybe we can sit on the couch and just watch some Netflix?” Dick suggested. Jason blushed ever so slightly, pulling his hand free to cup Dick’s jaw, letting his thumb stroke idly over his cheek. He leaned in for a quick kiss.

“For you? Fine,” Jason replied, flashing a smile. “But just this once. And you better keep your mouth shut. I have a reputation to maintain,” Jason joked. Dick laughed and led Jason into the living room.

“My lips are sealed,” he replied. Jason sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping on their TV, a 60” Roku 4k Smart TV, and turned on Netflix. Dick settled in beside him and Jason wrapped an arm around him. They then proceeded to bicker about what to watch for the next couple of minutes, until they settled on “Journey to the Center of the Earth” with Brendan Fraser.

“Hmm. There’s so much to do,” Dick muttered as the movie progressed.

“Hmm?” Jason asked, glancing down at the man. Dick looked up at him and nodded.

“Well, yeah. We have to plan out the wedding, and buy new tuxedos, and send out invites. And then there’s--” dick went on, but Jason shushed him, pressing a finger against Dick’s lips.

“We’ll worry about that shit another day. Frankly, I don’t particularly care to have some lavish ceremony and all that noise. But for now, just shut up and watch the movie,” Jason replied with a grin. Dick snorted with held back laughter.

“God, you’re such an ass.”

“And here you are, getting ready to marry me.”

“Ah well…you’re an asshole, but I love you--”

“No, Dick,” Jason groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And you make me so mad, I ask myself,” Dick started singing, his lips tugging into a smirk.

“Dick, stop. Now. Please,” Jason begged, shaking his head. Dick suppressed a giggle and kept going.

“Why I’m still here, or where could I g--” Dick yelped as he was suddenly pushed off the couch and found himself on the floor. “You are an asshole,” Dick complained but with a teasing tone. Jason laughed and held out a hand to help him up.

“And yet, here we are,” Jason replied. He yelped in surprise when Dick grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of him, melting their lips together in a sweet kiss.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And to answer your question, we didn’t think you guys wanted Bachelor Parties--” Wally began.  
> “You were right,” Jason answered, sipping his coffee again.  
> “But you guys should still totally celebrate! And I don’t just mean fucking all over the apartment,” Roy added with a sly grin. Jason and Dick shared a look, but said nothing.  
> “What are you getting at?” Dick asked. Wally zipped across the room in a blink to sit next to Dick, wrapping an arm around his best friend’s shoulders.  
> “We’re saying, we’re here to hang out with you guys! C’mon, me and you, Roy and Jason, we’ll show you a good time, have some fun. Less Bachelor Party, more ‘Dude’s night out’!”

Morning came unceremoniously with the light of dawn bringing Jason Todd back to the world of the waking. His eyes fluttered open as the light filtered through the blinds of the bedroom window. He felt a little groggy and it took him a few moments to register a body beside him; Dick. He yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms, glancing down at Dick who was still asleep. That wasn’t unusual, though Dick was often times awake before he was.

“A new day,” Jason muttered to himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he pulled himself out of bed. He was dressed in only a pair of red dorm pants, Jason yawned again, giving his arms another stretch, before he padded out of the room. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, down to his shoulder, rolling it a little bit as he went into the kitchen. First thing’s first; coffee. He set the coffee pot up and started it up, then made his way to the living room to get started on his morning exercises.

“G’morning,” Dick said with a yawn as he shuffled out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning,” Jason replied. Dick watched him for a few seconds, before making his way into the kitchen, tugging at the hem of his dark blue dorm pants. He pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it down in one go, before tossing it into the recycling bin. Moments later, they were both interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I got it,” Dick called, rubbing the back of his neck, yawning again, as he made his way to the front door. He looked through the peephole and saw Wally and Roy on the other side. When those two were together, trouble surely followed. But he pulled the door open anyway, and invited them inside.

“Wally, Roy, you guys are here early,” Dick said with another yawn as the two red heads came into the apartment. Wally flashed Dick a toothy grin as he spun on the spot, walking backward as he talked to Dick.

“Morning Dickie! You’re awake a little late this morning. Late night last night?” Wally asked with a wink and a grin. Dick’s lips tugged into a grin as he glanced at the clock; 8AM. He was usually awake by 6, but yeah, he and Jason were up late last night.

“You could say that,” Dick replied.

“Jaybird, hey!” Roy called cheerily as he flopped down onto the couch and watched Jason do his sit ups. Jason finished his hundredth before he called it and sat upright on the floor, glancing up at Roy.

“Roy,” Jason acknowledged. “I haven’t had my coffee yet. Whatever shenanigans you and Wally are up to, they’re going to have to wait.” Roy snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

“Me? Up to something? Never!”

“Please, when you and Wally get together, you two always get into shit,” Jason replied with a snort as Roy extended a hand and helped him up.

“So why are you guys here?” Dick asked curiously, making his way back into the kitchen for coffee. He grabbed a couple of coffee mugs out of the cupboard and filled them, then went to the refrigerator. “You guys want coffee?” Dick asked before they could answer the previous question.

“Nah, I’m good,” Wally replied with a dismissive hand wave.

“Golden! Had some before I came here,” Roy answered. Dick made up his and Jason’s coffee, and then padded into the living room, handing Jason his. The two of them sat on the couch side-by-side and sipped their coffee.

“And to answer your question, we didn’t think you guys wanted Bachelor Parties--” Wally began.

“You were right,” Jason answered, sipping his coffee again.

“But you guys should still totally celebrate! And I don’t just mean fucking all over the apartment,” Roy added with a sly grin. Jason and Dick shared a look, but said nothing.

“What are you getting at?” Dick asked. Wally zipped across the room in a blink to sit next to Dick, wrapping an arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

“We’re saying, we’re here to hang out with you guys! C’mon, me and you, Roy and Jason, we’ll show you a good time, have some fun. Less Bachelor Party, more ‘Dude’s night out’!”

“Hmm. Well, it’s morning right now,” Jason pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

“Details!” Wally scoffed, waving his hand dismissively.

“And I don’t--” Jason began, when Roy flopped down next to him.

“Aww, c’mon Jaybird! It’ll be like old times! Just me an’ you, hanging out, best friends, like the old days, right?” Roy flashed his best smile and Jason rolled his eyes. Roy Harper was like a puppy dog; all it took was a look, and he’d eating out of the palm of his hand.

“Hmm. Alright. I guess I’m down for that,” Jason replied with a shrug of his shoulders, sipping his coffee. Roy snickered and wrapped his arm around Jason’s shoulders.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Roy chortled and Jason rolled his eyes.

“What about you, Dickie? You in?” Wally asked. Dick sighed and smiled from ear to ear.

“Alright Wally, you win,” he replied.

“Yes! Mission Accomplished!” Both Wally and Roy said in unison, jumping up off the couch and high fiving each other.

* * *

Wally and Dick stepped off of the train from Central City to Keystone City. When asked, Wally admitted that he just liked trains and though it’d be fun. They’d taken the Zeta Tube hidden in an alleyway beside Dick’s apartment building to Central City and then bought a couple of train tickets.

Wally turned to Dick and clapped him on the shoulder

“Well, here we are! Keystone City!” Wally said cheerily, taking in a deep breath. Dick glanced over at the speedster and flashed a smirk.

“Some things never change, I guess. You’re still a man-child,” Dick teased, playfully shoving his best friend. Wally snickered in amusement and walked Dick to his car (yes, Wally West had a car), a 1959 Ford Mustang, with his arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, I’ve grown up a little bit! But the train was just for the hell of it,” Wally explained, hopping into the driver’s seat. Dick jumped in the passengers seat and fastened his seat belt. “I like driving, too. Running’s great, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes, it’s just awesome to drive around in a nice car. Like this baby here,” Wally explained before Dick could ask, grinning as he patted the steering wheel of his car.

“As I was saying, you’re still a bit of a man-child,” Dick teased. Wally stuck out his tongue as he started the engine and pulled out of the parkinglot.

“Hey! That’s rich, coming from the guy who bought his kids an entire like of superhero t-shirts, and still watched Disney,” Wally teased back. Dick laughed and patted Wally’s shoulder as they drove down the road to…come to think of it, Dick wasn’t really sure where they were going. Of course, he knew immediately when he saw the large circus tent come into view.

“The circus, Wally?” Dick asked with a smirk, arching an eyebrow. Wally laughed and waved his hand.

“Hell yeah! This is actually their last day here, so we kinda lucked out! But hey, I __like__  the Circus, and I __know__  you do too!” He turned into the parking lot in front of the circus and parked the car. He hopped out, grinning like a kid in a candy store, and looked over at Dick, who looked equally excited.

“Let’s go,” Dick said cheerily, and so he and Wally set off toward the Circus, buying two tickets. “Shouldn’t we have gotten breakfast first?” Dick asked.

“No worries, I got it covered!” Wally replied, dragging Dick to one of the food booths. “Two bags of fried dough please!” Wally called, sliding the cash across the desk. Minutes later, the cook slid two bags of fried dough balls, coated in powered sugar, to Wally. Wally grabbed them and handed one to Dick, tossing one of the dough balls into his mouth. “See? Breakfast!”

Dick laughed but happily ate the fried dough, making an ‘mmm’ sound. He followed Wally through the Circus with the two of them stopping occasionally to play one of the Circus games. They even got on a few of the rides for good measure, including the Ferris Wheel. One simply did not go to the Circus, and not go on the Ferris Wheel, or so Wally had said

And then of course came the time for the show in the tent and everyone was making their way inside, trying to get some good seats. Dick and Wally got some good seats near the center

The entire tent was filled with the sound of applause at the various animals acts, then filled with laughter as the clowns performed for them. Dick still had some fond memories from his childhood, watching Jimmy perform as Haly’s Circus with all the other clowns. Next though, came the acrobat act. They ran from one end of the ring to the other, tumbling, jumping, spinning, performing all sorts of amazing tricks. They jumped through flaming hoops, throwing and catching each other, and for the finale, even Dick was impressed; the Strong Man actually juggled the acrobats themselves.

But the trapeze act was what really caught Dick’s attention. He loved watching the trapeze acts. There was still a piece of his heart that ached whenever he watched them perform, a part of him that missed his parents, missed performing himself. But on the same dime, it also felt like a piece of home, even if he was just watching it.

When the show was over, Dick and Wally shuffled out of the tent with the rest of the audience members with grins plastered across both of their faces.

“Wally,” Dick started, glancing over at the red head. He wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulders and chuckled a bit, raking a hand through his hair. “Thanks for today. I had a blast.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m awesome,” Wally replied, earning a laugh from Dick.

“Well, I guess I’ll let you have that one. Just this once.”

* * *

“Arsenal, on your six!” Hood shouted, raining gunfire down on the thugs charging him. His guns were loaded with non-lethal ammo, specifically electric bullets. As one drew closer, swinging a baseball bat, Hood threw his guns into the air and ducked, landing on his hands. He then swept the man’s leg and jumped to his feet, catching his guns as they came back down, and kicking him in the head to knock him out cold. He spun around on the spot and pistol-whipped another attempting to take him from behind.

Arsenal flipped backward and fired a taser arrow at one guy, then swung his bow in an arc, taking out two more coming up from behind him.

“Remind me again,” Arsenal called back, ducking some gunfire. When it halted for a moment, he popped out of cover and fired a foam arrow. “How did we go from ‘breakfast’ to ‘beatdown’?” Arsenal dodged a crowbar and retaliated bu punching the guy in the gut. He stowed his bow for a moment to grab the guy and throw him into his friend.

“As I recall, it was because these scum bag nobodies thought they were gonna be big baddies, smuggling weapons into _my_  city,” Hood called back, taking the last of them down. Hood and Arsenal made their way toward each other, then glanced around the warehouse and found themselves surrounded by a couple dozen unconscious men. Hood had already made the call to the GCPD and they’d be here any minute. “And now they’re drowning in their own blood. Good job guys, you’d make your mothers proud,” Hood said. He turned to Arsenal who held his hand up, grinning like a kid. Hood high fived him, turning it into a hand shake.

“Right then! Now that these fuckers have spoiled the day--” Arsenal began, turning one of them over onto his back with his foot.

“I wouldn’t say it’s _entirely_  ruined,” Hood began with a shrug as he made for the exit with Arsenal behind him. “Kicking the shit out of scum bags like that, is pretty fun. I know that’s not what you planned, but hey, I had a good time anyway.” Arsenal laughed and wrapped an arm around Hood’s shoulders.

“Well, then I’m glad it wasn’t a complete waste of a day,” he replied.

“What did you have planned anyway?” Hood asked as the two of them exited the building. Hood summoned his motorcycle and hopped on, with Arsenal jumping on behind him.

“Well, I figured I’d treat you to breakfast, first of all,” Arsenal began, as they peeled away from the warehouse. “And then maybe we’d go catch a movie, then chili dogs and curly fries for lunch, a little trip to the local bar for a drink, non-alcoholic for yours truly, and finally a round of me kicked your ass at Call of Duty!”

”Ha! In your dreams, Harper!” Jason called back, pulling up to one of his safe houses. He made his way inside with Arsenal behind him, where they quickly changed into civilian attire before making their way back out. “you, beat me at Call of Duty? You should do stand up,” Jason teased. Roy grinned and playfully punched the man’s shoulder.

“Oh, I could take you!” he replied. Jason laughed.

“Well, that beat down as a fair bit more fun than a movie. And I don’t know about the rest of that, but--” Jason began, turning to Roy “I’m still down for chili dogs and video games.”

“That’s my Jaybird! I figured you’d like to keep it simple!” Roy replied, the two of them wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders as they made their way back to the motorcycle.

“Hey, as long as I get to hangout with you, I couldn’t care less,” Jason replied.

“Awww, that’s so sweet Jaybird!” Roy teased a little. Jason snorted and playfully shoved the man away.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

* * *

Wally and Dick sat around the kitchen table while Jason cooked dinner, with Roy’s help. He and Roy were playing video games together when the other two got back. It was pretty late in the day, almost 5PM, and Dick seemed a little buzzed. It was safe to say that they all had had a good time.

“Mmm, what’re you cooking, Jay? Smells good,” Dick hummed. Wally snickered in amusement as he got up from his seat and zipped across the kitchen to look.

“Mmm, steak. Looks good. Smells good,” Wally hummed. Jason swatted his hand off his shoulder.

“Get outta here and let me work,” Jason snapped, but with a playful edge to his voice. Wally snickered and zipped back across the kitchen, sitting back down at the table. Jason glanced over at Roy. “How’re those potatoes coming, Roy?” Jason asked.

“Great! Just finished grilling them,” Roy replied from his place at the counter across the kitchen, standing in front of a small indoor grill. He scooped up the potatoes and set them on plates, then Jason sliced the steaks into strips and set them on the plates.

“Dinner is served,” Jason said evenly, as he and Roy set plates down in front of Dick and Wally. Jason set his plate down, then made his way over toward the refrigerator, pouring a couple glasses of wine for himself, and fruit juice for Dick and Roy. Dick already looked like he was buzzed, and Roy had been sober for five years; couldn’t ruin that.

Jason set the drinks down, then took his place at the table. Everyone made an ‘mmm’ sound.

“Holy shit, Jay, your cooking is amazing!” Wally complimented as he started wolfing it down. Roy simply nodded, too busy chewing to say anything. The meal continued in relative silence, because everyone was too busy enjoying Jason’s cooking to talk. When everyone’s plates were nearly clean, Roy raised his glass.

“Hey, I just wanna toast to you two,” Roy said, glancing back and forth between Jason and Dick. “I know it’s just us, but hey, good luck you two. You deserve to be happy. Especially you, Jay.” Jason and Dick both smiled, raising their glasses, Wally too.

“Thanks, buddy.”


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jason…has his own issues. His own problems. Again, we’re not trying to dissuade you, we’re just--”
> 
> “--Making sure I’m sure. I know. And I am. I know about all of it. I can handle it,” Dick replied. “He’s got problems. Who doesn’t? Jason and I will deal with it together.”

Dick and Jason were with the twins at the manor. It was supposed to be a family day, today, but Tim and Damian were in school, and Bruce was out on League Business. They had Alfred, at least. Though he was busy doing his usual housework, he did occasionally check in on them.

“Baba!” Keiran called, waddling over toward Dick. Dick smiled from ear to as he held his arms out for the smiling toddler. Keiran giggled as he tried running to Dick. He still wasn’t that great at walking and tripped, but Dick caught him in his arms. “Baba!” Keiran chortled again, hugging the man. Dick’s heart melted a little as he looked up at Jason. The man was smiling at him, holding Kaden in his arms while the little boy flipped through a picture book.

“I think the twins are taking to you, Dickie,” Jason said. Dick grinned from ear to ear as he ruffled little Keiran’s hair.

“Dickie!” Keiran repeated his father. At that, the two men shared a look.

“And so comes the repeat phase. Better start watching your language, Jay,” Dick warned, despite the smile on his face. Their peaceful moment with the twins was brought to a halt when Alfred came into the living room with Barbara and Zatanna in tow.

“Dick, Jason,” Barbara called, wheeling into the living room. Keiran’s little face brightened up again, and even Kaden fussed until his father put him down. The twins waddled over to Barbara who held out her arms for them.

“Barb!” Kaden chirped as the two of them stopped before the woman. Barbara made an ‘aw’ sound and hugged the two of them, then Zatanna knelt down and hugged them too.

“Oh, hey you two! You’re so adorable!” Zatanna chortled. Dick sat down on the couch, at the end closest to Jason and watched the twins with interest. They’d really taken a liking to Barbara and Zatanna. Of course, in Zatanna’s case, she often entertaining them with a bit of magick. Nothing crazy, just some sparkling lights, or conjuring a teddy bear; simple tricks.

“So what brings you guys here?” Dick asked casually, reclining on the couch. Barbara looked up after sending Keiran and Kaden on their way, the twins flopping down on the floor to play with their toys.

“Don’t get mad--”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you hide the body,” Jason replied with a grin, earning a jab in the side from Dick. Barbara laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

“No, no, nothing of the sort! Zatanna and I hired a Wedding Planner for you guys,” Barbara replied. Dick and Jason shared a look, but before either of them could comment, Zatanna cut in.

“We know you guys said you just wanted a simple ceremony, but your wedding will be the day, the biggest day of yours lives! It should be memorable!” Barbara jumped in next.

“It doesn’t have to be big and flashy, but at least make it somewhat interesting.” Dick and Jason exchanged another couple of looks, then Dick turned to Barbara.

“Alright, you win. Maybe it’d be nice to have a reception, sort of celebrate the moment,” Dick said to her, flashing a smile and shrugging a bit.

“That’s the spirit!” Barbara replied. “Now there’s one other piece of business we have to attend to.”

“And that would be?” Jason asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Your tuxedos of course!” Zatanna chimed in.

“We already have--” Dick started, but Barbara interrupted.

“Oh no, those aren’t nearly good enough! You need something more elegant, more…eye catching on your big day.”

“We’ll only ever wear it once. What’s the big deal?” Jason asked, arching an eyebrow. Barbara and Zatanna traded a glance, looking shocked by the question.

“Jason, it’s your wedding attire! For your wedding! It should look as nice as possible!” Barbara answered. Jason raised his hands defensively and laughed.

“Wow, whose getting married here, me or you?” he teased. Barbara snickered in amusement and waved him off.

“I just want to make sure your guys’ wedding is memorable. You’ll want to be able to recall every moment when you’re old and senile,” she teased back. Zatanna walked over toward the couch and sat beside them, hooking her arm in with Dick’s.

“Come on, there’s this amazing store right here in Gotham where we can pick out the best suits for you two,” Zatanna suggested. Dick and Jason glanced down at the twins playing on the floor, then looked back to Zatanna.

“What about the boys?” Jason asked. Barbara waved him off again, shaking her head.

“Oh it’s fine, we can take them with us. Maybe they’ll have an opinion on your suits. Right boys?” Barbara asked, smiling at the twins. They looked up from their toys and laughed.

“Alright, it’s settled then! Let’s go!” Zatanna said cheerily, jumping up off the couch.

“What about the Wedding Planner?” Dick asked.

“Oh don’t worry about him. He’s already working on your wedding. It’ll be a surprise,” Barbara answered.

“I don’t think I like that sound of that,” Jason muttered in response.

“Consider it our wedding gift to you guys. And we promise, we don’t have him planning anything too crazy.”

* * *

The four of them, along with the twins, hopped into one of Bruce’s SUVs and made their way down to a specialty store in Uptown Gotham that specialized in formal attire, mostly suits and dresses, but also included wedding attire. Zatanna led the group toward the men’s section, to the tuxedos. Barbara and Zatanna shooed Jason off to dress Dick first; something about how neither of them should see each other in their suits before the wedding. So Jason took Kaden and Keiran to get lunch at the Burger King just around the corner.

One by one, Zatanna and Barbara had Dick come out and show off the tuxedos they picked for him, and one by one, they rejected them. Dick didn’t mind it so much, though he noted to himself that they both seemed rather picky when it came to suits.

“I have an idea!” Zatanna piped up. Dick and Barbara looked in her direction, and she explained “we’ve been picking suit sets, but I’m betting they’ve got single pieces.” Zatanna disappeared into the isles and started picking pieces of clothing out of the racks and off the shelves. Dick stood there in the latest suit, watching her move from one aisle to the next, and even Barbara seemed interested. When she came back, she handed a pile of clothes to Dick.

“Here, try these,” she said. Dick simply nodded and did as instructed. It took him a couple of minutes to pull everything on, but when he finished he came out and did a little spin for them, with his arms out wide. It was a jet black suit with a white button up shirt. Over that, and underneath the jacket, was a regal blue vest, topped off with a black tie.

“What do you guys think?” Dick asked. “And the blue; is that because of…y’know?”

“Yes, and it looks fantastic!” Zatanna chortled, with Barbara clapping at it.

“Oh yes, it’s perfect!” Barbara added in. Dick grinned and wiped his brow, glad that dress up was finally over. “Now we just need to wait for Jason to get back so we can figure out his size.”

“Right here,” Jason called, rounding the corner. Zatanna jumped up and pushed him back.

“No, no, no! Don’t spoil it; you can’t see him in his new suit yet!” Zatanna called out, while Barbara shooed Dick back into the changing booth to change back into his regular clothes. Once he came back out, only then did Zatanna allow Jason to come in.

“Okay, now it’s your turn, Jason! Dick, would you mind just…going away for a little bit?” Barbara asked, Dick arched an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

“Going away…where exactly?” he asked. Barbara shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know? Anywhere?”

“Fine, fine, I know when I’m not wanted,” Dick replied with a mock pout and an overdramatic arm over his eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” Jason teased, earning a smirk from Dick.

“Just gimme a call when you guys are done, okay?”

“Okay! Bye!” Barbara replied, watching as Dick left the store. She and Zatanna turned to Jason then.

“Alright, time to dressed you up! I’ll take them,” Barbara said, holding her arms out for the twins. Jason set the twins down in Barbara’s lap, and they couldn’t be happier, if their bouncing and babbling was anything to judge by.

“Aunti Baba!” Keiran declared, giggling as he bounced in her lap.

“Aw!” Zatanna and Barbara cooed in unison. “Right then! I’ll be right back!” Zatanna declared, and vanished down the aisles again. She returned once more, with attire similar to what she had picked out for Dick, only a size larger, and with a red vest, as opposed to a blue one.

“Here you are! Try those on!” Zatanna said, handing Jason the clothes. Jason nodded and grabbed them, heading into the changing room. A couple of minutes later, he walked out, straightening his collar and smoothing his tie.

“Well? How is it?” Jason asked. Barbara spun his finger a little and Jason sighed, but did as instructed. He held his arms out and spun in place. “Well?”

“It’s perfect! Oh, you and Dick are going to look so cute together!” Zatanna cheered. Barbara pulled out her phone and texted Dick, then Zatanna grabbed the clothes for both Dick and Jason, going on ahead to pay for them.

“How are we paying for all this anyway? Those clothes looked expensive as shit,” Jason commented, arching an eyebrow. Barbara looked up at him and smiled.

“Oh, don’t worry. Zatanna’s paying for them. That’s her wedding gift to you guys,” Barbara explained. Jason frowned a bit at the explanation; he didn’t like other people paying for his stuff. Barbara seemed to pick up on his discomfort, because next she said “don’t worry about it. She _wants_  to.” Dick rounded the corner moments later, with ice cream in hand, of course. He had two cones on him and handed on each to the twins. Fortunately, he had napkins, for when the inevitably made a mess.

“Are we all done here?” Dick asked, watching with a smile as the twins sloppily ate their ice cream.

“Thanks you, Baba,” the boys said in unison with happy smiles on their faces.

“Your welcome, buddies,” Dick replied, patting them on their heads.

“Alright, we’re all done here! How about lunch?” Zatanna called as she approached the group. Everyone turned their attention onto her, with Jason glancing down at the twins.

“The kids and I already ate. You three go on ahead. I’ll take the boys home. It’s only a couple of blocks from here,” Jason answered.

“Are you sure, Jay?” Dick asked. Jason waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah, no biggie. You guys enjoy lunch. Catch you later,” Jason replied, picking the twins up and making his way out of the store. Dick turned to Zatanna and Barbara and flashed a smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Lunch is on me, I guess. Where do you guys want to go?” Dick asked.

“How about Olive Garden? I hear one opened up here in Gotham recently. I kind of want to try it!” Barbara suggested. Zatanna nodded in agreement.

“Oh yeah, that sounds good.”

“Olive Garden it is!” With that decided, the three of them left the store and headed for the Olive Garden. The restaurant was located almost twice the distance from the store to his and Jason’s apartment, but when they arrived, it looked like it was booming.

“Hmm. Might be a bit of a wait for a table, Dick observed as he pulled into the parking lot. Dick and Zatanna hopped out of the car, the latter of whom went to the back to get Barbara’s wheel chair. She brought it around and Barbara climbed into it herself.

“Remind me to ask the League for a hover chair or something. They owe me one or two,” Barbara joked. Zatanna and Dick laughed as they made their way inside the restaurant. The hostess turned her attention onto them and smiled.

“Hello there. You’re just in luck; a table just opened up!” she said cheerily.

“Great, we need a table for three,” Dick replied. The hostess nodded, grabbing some menus. She made her way into the restaurant and gestured for the three of them to follow, and follow they did.

“A waiter will be with you shortly,” she said, as they made themselves comfortable.

“Great, thanks,” Barbara said to her. Not two minutes later, and their waiter came by.

“Hi, I’ll be serving you today! What would you like to drink?” The man asked.

“Sprite,” Dick ordered.

“Coke,” Zatanna and Barbara said in unison.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes with your drinks and some appetizers,” he said with a smile, making his way off.

“Wow, remind me to give him my number,” Barbara said with a giggle to Zatanna. Dick snickered in amusement.

“So Dick,” Barbara started. Dick glanced up from his menu at her.

“What’s up?” he asked. She and Zatanna traded looks.

“I was wondering…are you sure? About marrying Jason?” she asked. Dick frowned a little bit, but before he could answer, she interrupted with “don’t take that the wrong way! I’m not trying to get you to call it off, it’s just--”

“We want to make sure you’re…you know, sure about it,” Zatanna added.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I love him. You don’t marry someone if you don’t love them, right?” Dick asked, arching an eyebrow. The waiter came back with their drinks and a basket of bread sticks.

“Here you are! And I’ll be right back to take your orders in a few minutes!” And off he want again to wait on another table.

“Right, we know you do, Dick, it’s just--” Zatanna started, then Barbara picked up.

“Jason…has his own issues. His own problems. Again, we’re not trying to dissuade you, we’re just--”

“--Making sure I’m sure. I know. And I am. I know about all of it. I can handle it,” Dick replied. “He’s got problems. Who doesn’t? Jason and I will deal with it together.” Zatanna and Barbara smiled at him. The latter placed her hand on top of Dick’s.

“Well, if you’re happy, then that’s all that matters,” Barbara replied.

“Mmm, these bread sticks are good,” Zatanna exclaimed.

“Really?” Barbara asked, grabbing one and giving it a bite.

“Mmm, you’re right! We so have to come here again! And this is just the appetizer!” Dick laughed in amusement as he sipped his Sprite.

“Definitely.”


	6. Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you walk away from me!” Dick shouted as he chased after Jason through their apartment. Jason snorted in response, content to ignore his shouting fiancé as he stormed through the living room, grabbing up his keys and his jacket. “Hey! We’re not done here! You’re not going any--”
> 
> “Piss off, Dickhead. We are done here! I’m not going to sit here and listen to your bullshit!” Jason shouted angrily, spinning around on the spot.

“Don’t you walk away from me!” Dick shouted as he chased after Jason through their apartment. Jason snorted in response, content to ignore his shouting fiancé as he stormed through the living room, grabbing up his keys and his jacket. “Hey! We’re not done here! You’re not going any--”

“Piss off, _Dickhead_. We __are__  done here! I’m not going to sit here and listen to your bullshit!” Jason shouted angrily, spinning around on the spot. He glared at Dick as the man stopped in front of him, and jabbed him in the chest with his finger. “I’m getting sick and tired of doing everything around here! I cook, I clean, I stay home with the kids so you can run off an play gym instructor--”

“That’s my job, Jason!” Dick interrupted, but Jason ignored him.

“And you go off making decisions without me! You’re pissing me off!” Jason snapped. Dick threw his hands up and turned his back on Jason, raking his hands through his hair.

“Jason, the apartment isn’t that bad! You’re just OCD about everything!” Dick snapped back. Jason scoffed and arched an eyebrow. He marched toward the couch and slashed his arm through the air toward it.

“ _Isn’t that bad?_ Look at this fucking couch. There are pieces of clothing all over it; yours! And the coffee table?! Cluttered with your fucking cereal bowls, take out boxes, and other crap! You’re a slob! And I _always_  have to clean up after you!” Jason snapped at him.

“Oh come off it!” Dick shouted, approaching Jason again. He lowered his voice a little; even if they had sound proof walls installed, he didn’t want to take any chances. He stopped in front of Jason and jabbed him back. “We’re not changing the subject, Jason! You promised the kids you’d spend some time with them today, and instead, you took off to go play Crime Lord!”

“Excuse fucking me?!” Jason snarled at him. “I did what I had to do--”

“No, you’d just rather be off playing vigilante, than spending time with either me, or the kids,” Dick cut in, but he wasn’t done there. “You’re complaining about me and how hard you have it, but it seems to me, you’ve got it pretty good!”

“Oh is that so, Goldie?” Jason growled back, using the nickname he knew Dick hated. He bit his tongue, for the most part; Dick’s words stung him, and he really wanted to say something mean back to him, but he knew he’d regret it later.

“Yeah! When you’re not working on a car or sitting at home, you get to go around and pummel the crap out of anyone who pisses you off!”

Jason felt like he’d just been punched in the gut. He loved fighting crime to be sure, but the suggestion in Dick’s words, that he _liked_ playing the part of a Crime Lord, that he did it because he _enjoyed_  it? Or worse, what he’d said just a breath before that, that he liked it more than spending time with his family?!

“How dare you,” Jason responded in a dangerously low tone. “It was an emergency! The Bowery would’ve turned into a shooting range for some petty gang war! “I don’t play Crime Lord because I like it. I do it because it keeps you and the kids safe,” Jason snapped, shoving past Dick. Dick chased after him, kicking himself mentally for the slip. Jason might’ve had a shorter fuse than him, but when he himself was angry, he lashed out and said truly shitty things.

Jason spun around on the spot, with his hand on the door handle, and glared at Dick.

“I stopped killing because you asked me to, _not_ because of Bruce. I gave up doing what I believe was right, and started doing things _your_ way, even though I don’t fully buy into it, and you just…Fuck you.”

“Jason, wait! I didn’t mean--” Dick called after him, but he as already out the door and gone. “Shit,” Dick muttered to himself, raking his hands through his hair. And this, just days before their wedding no less.

Dick turned to see the kids hiding behind a corner, and suddenly, he felt even worse. How much of that fight had the kids seen?

“C’mere Kaden. Keiran,” Dick spoke softly, holding his arms open. The two boys slowly moved toward Dick and he wrapped them up each in a strong, one-armed hug. “I’m sorry you boys had to see that.”

“Daddy is mad?” Kaden asked softly. Dick sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, daddy and papa are mad. But don’t worry. Daddy will be back, and everything will be fine again,” Dick replied, flashing a smile. The twins quietly nodded and hugged the man once more, before Dick ushered them into the living room. “How about Trolls?” Dick asked as he turned on Netflix.

“Trolls!” Kaden chortled happily, as he hopped up onto the couch.

“Yay, Trolls!” Keiran chimed in excitedly. Dick laughed and sifted through the hundreds of titles to put on Trolls. When that was done, he gave a glance at the couch and heaved a sigh. Maybe Jason was right; he was a bit of a slob. With a small sigh, Dick got to picking up some of his wayward clothes.

As if on cue, a knock came at the door. Dick figured it was Alfred, since today was one of the days he was supposed to come over, though he was running a little late. Not that he minded at all. So he stopped what he was doing for the moment and made his way over to the door, pulling it open to reveal Alfred.

“Good morning, Master Dick. My apologies for being late. Master Bruce required some minor medical attention,” Alfred explained with a slight bow of his head. Dick smiled and waved his hand dismissively, then gestured for the man to come inside. Alfred inclined his head once more and made his way into the apartment, giving the place a quick visual scan. “I see your cleaning habits are as impeccable as ever, Master Dick,” Alfred said evenly; the sarcasm was a little hard to miss.

“Uh…yeah. I was just starting to clean up a little when you arrived,” Dick explained.

“Indeed,” Alfred replied as he got down to work. “Where is Master Jason, might I ask?” Dick bit his lip and hesitated for a few moments. Alfred seemed to pick up on that and guessed what had happened. “Ah, an argument, I assume?”

“I…yeah. We…argued a bit,” Dick answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Alfred turned around and saw Dick staring down at his engagement ring.

“Not having second thoughts, are we?” he asked. Dick looked up immediately, his eyes wide at the suggestion.

“What? No, never,” Dick sputtered. He heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck again as he made his way into the kitchen with Alfred behind him. Alfred started making some tea while Dick sat down at the kitchen table. “I just…I said something horrible to him, Alfred.”

Alfred joined him at the table with two cups of tea in hand, passing one over to Dick. Dick flashed a small smile as he accepted the cup and gave it a sip, making an ‘mmm’ sound at the taste of it.

“We all say things we don’t regret,” Alfred started with. “Just trust him to know you didn’t mean it, and that you still love him. All couples argue and with you two with your many differences, it comes as no surprise. You’ll likely have more to come. But if you’re willing and able, you’ll find you can work through anything.”

Dick was silent while Alfred spoke, and for a time afterward. Alfred always seemed to have some piece of wisdom or advice for almost any situation so it was unsurprising that this wasn’t any different.

“Thanks, Alfred.”

* * *

Jason and Roy sat back drinking beer, non-alcoholic in Roy’s case, eating take out, and playing video games. Jason had dropped by Roy’s apartment in Star City to hangout after the fight. When shit hit the fan, Roy was the one person Jason knew he could turn to, no matter what day, or how late it was. Roy had always been one of the few constants in his life.

“Ha! I finally beat you!” Roy said cheerily, throwing his fist in the air in a celebratory manner. Jason grinned at his friend’s excitement while pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. Roy punched his friend’s arm playfully and said “see, I told you that I’d win one of these days.”

“You got lucky, Harper,” Jason joked. Roy snorted and rolled his eyes. He clapped Jason on the shoulder and gave an exaggerated nod.

“Right, uh huh. Sure Jaybird,” he replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm. Jason laughed and shoved the man again. When things calmed down again, Roy shifted on the couch to better look at Jason.

“So, you wanna tell me what brings you here now? No wait, let me guess; you and Dickie had an argument?” Roy asked. Jason sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. He glanced down at his engagement ring, which was a simply golden band like Dick’s, then looked over at Roy.

“Yeah. It was kind of a blow out, really,” Jason answered. “Dick is always making decisions without consulting me, and he’s never cleaning up after himself and…it’s just so aggravating.”

“Sounds like there’s more going on there, Jay. You don’t have a blow out, as you called it, over little things.”

“He suggested to me that I like being a Crime Lord more than I like being around him and the kids,” Jason said sourly, eyes glaring at the coffee table. Roy whistled in response, shaking his head.

“He said that?” the red head asked, arching an eyebrow. Jason shook his head slightly.

“He didn’t outright say it. It was implied. Heavily implied,” Jason answered. Roy nodded in response, patting the man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s harsh. But you know he doesn’t mean it, right?” Roy asked. Jason simply nodded. “I mean, you have the reputation for the angry Robin, but let’s face it; Dick’s temper is a lot worse. He says _really mean_  shit when he gets angry enough, but we both know he never _actually_  means any of it.”

“Yeah, I know. It just--”

“Hurts? Tell me about it. But you get past it. It’s hard to stay mad at Dick Grayson. Especially when he apologizes, because he gives you those sad eyes you just can’t resist,” Roy answered. Jason snorted with held back laughter.

“Oh yeah, I know the look,” Jason replied, the two of them sharing a laugh. Roy patted Jason’s back again and smiled at him.

“Dude, no one said relationships were easy. You guys are gonna fight. But you’re getting married soon. You gotta work this out. You don’t want to start your marriage off on a sour note, do you?”

“No.”

“Well then, you know what to do. But first,” Roy began, loading up another match of Call of Duty “I’m kicking your ass again.”

“Pfft, in your dreams, Harper.”

* * *

Jason pushed open the door to his apartment and made his way inside. He was a little hesitant, after their fight, but Roy urged him to come back and talk to him.

“Hey, Dickie? I’m home,” Jason called, making his way toward the living room where Dick was watching Moana with the twins. When he heard Jason’s voice, Dick looked up from the movie, his smile fading a bit. He separated himself from the twins, then made his way toward his fiancé.

“Come on, let’s talk,” Dick said softly so the twins couldn't hear. He enlaced his fingers with Jason’s and brought him into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. “I’m sorry about earlier Jay. I didn’t mean what I said. And for throwing out your ammo without talking to you first.”

“Nah. I should be apologizing. I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t killing. Not as much, I mean, but you should know I use it as a last resort only,” Jason said quickly. “And I’m sorry for exploding on you.”

“It’s kind of my fault, y’know. You were right, I am kind of a slob,” Dick admitted with a smirk tugging at his lips. Jason snorted with held back laughter.

“Kind of?” Dick punched the man in the shoulder playfully.

“Hey, I actually cleaned up a little bit today before Alfred showed up.”

“Oh my god, Dick cleaned something,” Jason teased, laughing when Dick shoved him.

“I guess we’ve got some things to work on,” Dick started.

“Ya think?” Jason interrupted, arching an eyebrow. Dick shoved him again and frowned.

“C’mon Jay, do you always have to ruin the moment?” Dick asked with a playful edge in his voice.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Gotta keep the mushy shit down to a reasonable level, otherwise I might--oh boy--” Jason muttered, clutching his stomach as he mock gagged. Dick laughed and kissed the man’s jaw.

“You’re such an asshole,” Dick said to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“And yet you said ‘yes’,” Jason replied with a snort. Dick chuckled a bit and nodded.

“I did.”

“Not having second thoughts are you?”

“Never.”

“Nervous?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Dick replied with a frown making the both of them laugh.


	7. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day; wedding day. The last week up to the wedding flew by like a breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I originally had something dastardly and evil planned, but I decided against it. Happy ending, this time. The evil stuff can come next. So enjoy the fluff while you can. Mwuahahaha. >:3

Today was the day; wedding day. The last week up to the wedding flew by like a breeze. Dick and Jason had been barred from the manor for most of it, on account of the fact that the manor was being set up for the whole thing. Barbara didn’t want to give anything away, after all; it was to be a surprise. Only on the day of the wedding, were they permitted to go to the manor. Even then, they were directed to their rooms to dress, and nothing more.

So there stood Jason, in his room in front of a full body mirror, dressed in his new tuxedo and adjusting his tie. He was also more nervous than he could recall ever being in his entire life. Jason continued to fidget nervously in front of the mirror, straightening the already straightened tie, endlessly.

A knock came at his door and interrupted his thoughts, and his mental freak out. Jason glanced toward the door and muttered a simple ‘come in’. It was Alfred. The old man made his way into the room as stoic as ever, watching Jason continually mess with his tie. He stopped beside the man and smiled.

“It’s almost time, Master Jason. Are you ready?” Alfred asked. Jason glanced over at the man and nodded.

“Er…yeah. I think,” Jason muttered, followed by a nervous chuckle. Alfred smoothed out Jason’s tuxedo jacket and straightened his tie. Jason went to reach for the tie, but Alfred swatted his hand away.

“It’s fine, Master Jason. Stop messing with it,” Alfred scolded, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Jason took a deep breath and nodded, lips slowly curling into a grin.

“I’m getting married, Alfred,” Jason said in a low tone. Alfred chuckled and nodded.

“Indeed you are, Master Jason.” Jason turned back to the mirror and looked into it, at his reflection.

“It’s the damnedest thing. Me, getting married. It’s so surreal, isn’t it?” he asked, turning to Alfred. Alfred cleared his throat a bit and stepped toward Jason, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Not at all, Jason,” Alfred replied, opting to drop the formalities, just this once. He caught Jason by surprise. “You may been a little rough around the edges--”

“Putting mildly, aren’t you?” Jason joked, but Alfred continued unperturbed.

“But underneath, I always believed, there was a Prince. So no, it comes as no surprise to me that you are getting married.” Jason smiled a genuine smile and hugged the man, a gesture which Alfred gladly returned.

“Come now, it’s time,” Alfred said to him, holding him by the shoulders at arm’s length and looking him over one final time. With that, the two of them headed out of the room and the down the stairs. Bruce was waiting for them, wearing a smile when he saw Jason come down in his wedding tux. Bruce was going to ‘give him away’ as per tradition. It took quite a bit of coaxing for him to agree to it though.

“Are you ready?” Bruce asked. Jason took another deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah, as ever,” he answered, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. Bruce chuckled in amusement as he led the man out to the backyard where the ceremony was to be.

“Relax, Jason,” Bruce answered. Jason snorted.

“That’s kind of funny, coming from you,” he teased. Bruce merely smirked at him and led him outside. As Barbara had promised, things had been kept simple; there were a few rows of white wicker chairs on either side of the “aisle”, which was comprised of a long, white rub. That led to a white arch with fuchsias twining around it; those had been Dick’s mother’s favorite flowers.

And to his surprise, the one conducting the ceremony was--

“Wonder Woman?” Jason asked, his eyes wide with surprise, glancing back as the guests, civilians and fellow heroes alike, began taking seats. Wonder Woman smiled at him and gave a nod.

“Yes. I owed Oracle a favor, but I was pleased to do this, nonetheless,” she replied. Jason smiled and looked back at the crowd to see Barbara with a smug grin on her face as she waved to him. Jason also spotted a man from Haly’s Circus in the crowd; Clayton Williams, the strongman. Dick would be thrilled.

And of course, Roy came down the aisle in his tuxedo with his trade mark backwards trucker hat. He flashed a grin as he stopped beside Jason; Jason had asked him to be his best man, and he gladly agreed.

“Sorry I’m a little late. I was helping Lian with her dress. She’s so excited to be the flower girl,” Roy said to him. Jason chuckled in amusement and shook his head.

“Nah, it’s fine Roy. And thanks,” he answered.

As the music began to play, Lian walked down the aisle first, throwing flower petals as she went. She stopped beside her father, who looked down at her with a smile and patted her head affectionately.

“Am I pretty, daddy?” she asked.

“Most beautiful girl hear, darling,” he replied. Next came the twins in their tiny tuxedos, each holding a pillow with a ring box on it. Traditionally, there was only supposed to be one ring bearer, but it was decided that they’d each carry a ring so the other wouldn’t feel left out.

“Hey guys,” Jason said softly, kneeling before hem and patted their heads.

“We’re helpin’, daddy,” Keiran said with a smile.

“Uh huh,” Kaden added in with a little bob of his head. Jason stood back up when Dick started down the aisle in his tuxedo, with Wally by his side. Jason noted mentally, that Wally actually looked pretty good in a tux. But Dick…well, he looked good no matter what he wore, but in that tux? _Damn._

Dick made his way down the aisle, grinning like a kid in a candy store, and he just couldn’t stop, even as he stood before Jason.

“Hey. You look good,” Dick said softly. Jason chuckled in amusement, giving a nod in reply.

“I know,” he replied. Dick snorted with held back laughter. “But so do you,” Jason added. The music stopped and Wonder Woman cleared her throat, reaching for the Lasso of Truth.

“Hold out your hands, please,” she asked. Jason and Dick obliged, each holding out a hand. Wonder Woman then wrapped the Lasso around their wrists. “The Lasso of Hestia compels you to tell the truth. Now, speak your truths to each other, and reveal for all, how you feel for one another.”

Jason cleared his throat first and opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him; he was so damn nervous.

“God I’m so damn nervous,” he blurted out, courtesy of the lasso. Jason groaned and the crowed chuckled in amusement.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m sweating bullets,” Dick added in, earning another round of laughs. Jason cleared his throat and tried again.

“What can I say, other than you’re the only person, other than Roy, I’ve ever let get close to me, to see the real me. But you, you’re…well, you. How can a man or woman not fall head over heels for, as the Gotham tabloids say, “The Sexiest Man Alive”,” Jason said, earning him a few more laughs from the crowd.

“Jason, you can be a real asshole sometimes, pardon my french,” Dick began, glancing out at the crowd who embraced the remark with laughter “but you’re also a great guy underneath all that sarcasm and attitude. It was kinda hard not to fall for the real you.” Cue the ‘aww’s’ from those in attendance.

“Splendid. Now is the time to speak up; if anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be together, speak now,” Wonder Woman declared. Silence. “Now, do you, Dick Grayson, take Jason Todd to be your husband, to be faithful too, always, until the end of your days?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Jason Todd, take Dick Grayson to be your husband, to be faithful to, always, until the end of your days?”

“I do.”

“And do you have the rings?” she asked. Dick and Jason turned to Kaden and Keiran. The little boys held up the ring boxes for them. Jason and Dick had matching black rings, with one difference; Dick’s had a line of blue around the center of his ring, and Jason, a line of red around his. They both put the rings on each other’s ring fingers, then turned back to Wonder Woman.

“Then by the power invested of me as Ambassador to Themyscira, Daughter of Zeus and Queen Hipployta, I pronounce you both married! You may kiss!” Dick and Jason turned to each other and Jason cupped Dick’s jaw with both hands and kissed him. The crowd cheered for them, and then they raised their hands, fingers enlaced, still joined by the lasso. Wonder Woman clapped for them and retrieved her lasso, and then the crowed moved into the Ballroom for the reception.

“Dickie!” Clayton called from across the room. Dick turned and his expression brightened as a large black man, built like tank (but with the heart of a teddy bear) came toward him, and embraced him in a bear hug. “Oh Dickie, ity’s been so long!” Clay said cheerily. Dick groaned, managing a laugh when the man set him back down.

“Clay, oh wow, I’m so happy to see you!” Dick chortled, giving the man another hug. “Still Haly’s Strongman?” Dick asked. Clay chuckled a bit and patted a tuxedo-covered bicep.

“You bet! Congratulations on your big day, by the way,” Clay said. Dick blushed a little and nodded.

“Yeah, thank you. This is my fia--er--husband, Jason,” Dick said, gesturing toward Jason. Jason smiled and stepped toward the man, shaking his hand. He winced a little at the tight grip the man had on his hand.

“Damn, you got yourself a firm handshake,” Clay complimented with a toothy grin. Jason grinned back and nodded.

“Yeah, you too. But I guess that makes sense for a Strongman,” Jason replied. Clay let out a loud laugh and patted Jason on the back. Jason grunted and stumbled forward a bit.

“You’re a funny guy! Now, you take good care of Dick, you hear?”

“Yes sir,” Jason replied. Clay gave a nod and turned to Dick.

“The other members of the Circus really wanted to come, but they couldn’t make it. Schedule to keep and all. They sent me in their stead. Haly can do a few shows without a Strongman, I figure,” Clay explained. Dick nodded and patted the man’s arm.

“I understand. It means the world to me that that haven’t forgotten me. I’m sorry I haven’t kept in touch.”

“Nah. It works both ways. I guess life just…happened,” Clay answered. “Well, it was good to see you, but I’m gonna go and mingle. Let the new couple enjoy some alone time.”

Suddenly, the song “True Love” by Pink started playing. Before they knew it, Wally brought over a chair, and sat Dick down in it. Jason arched an eyebrow, and Dick blushed a bit and patted his leg. It was then that it donned on Jason what was going on.

“Oh,” he murmured, lips tugging into a grin. He glanced over at Barbara and Zatanna who each had a glass of wine in hand. Zatanna winked at him, while Barbara gave him a thumbs up. Jason figured he was going to enjoy this particular tradition a bit.

Jason knelt down in front of Dick as the song continued on, reaching up Dick’s pant leg. A crowed gathered around the, cheering and clapping as Jason slowly removed the garter underneath his pant leg.

“Enjoying yourself Jay?” Dick teased. Jason flashed a smug grin.

“Whatever gave you that idea,” he replied, pulling the garter off of Dick’s leg; a red, blue, and yellow garter with the superman “S” on it. Jason laughed and threw it into the crowd and to both their surprise, Roy caught it.

“Well, look at that! But I already have one little lady in my life,” Roy replied with a laugh as Lian hugged him. Jason helped Dick up and then the music changed and everyone started dancing. The two of them looked around and spotted Oliver and Dinah, Lois and Clark, Barry and Iris, Wally, Roy, Diana (now that she’d changed back into civilian attire), and even Hal had come to the wedding. All the kids were playing together on the opposite side of the room; Jon, Dawn and Don, Lian, Oliver and Dinah’s son Connor who was Lian’s age, and of course, the twins.

When the dancing was over, the wedding feast was announce. The newly wed couple were eager to see what Barbara had had in store for them. The Ballroom had been arranged with the tables organized around a large space for dancing. The main table, with what looked like thrones for Dick and Jason, was at the center of them all. Everyone moved to their seats and awaited the feat.

Coming through the door with Alfred leading them, cart after cart of food that Jason recognized.

“For Jason and Dick, I break out all my best recipes!” came Mama Cho’s voice. Jason and Dick looked to the direction of the voice and sure enough, the woman came up from the rear. She immediately made her way over to Dick and Jason’s table, where sat Zatanna, Roy, Wally, Barbara, Tim, Damian, Alfred, Leslie Thompkins, and Bruce of course.

Accompanying her, was a blond woman in a rather nice looking white skirt suit, with glasses.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you at last,” said the woman, holding out her hand. Jason shook it, trading a look with Dick. Zatanna and Barbara jumped up and stood on either side of the woman.

“This is the Wedding Planner we hired, the best in Gotham! Vivian LaBlanche,” Barbara explained.

“They all come to me, and ask me to cater your wedding! I all but too happy to oblige! Lee send his apologies though; mid terms have him busy studying,” Mama Cho explained. Jason laughed a little and got up to hug the woman.

“That’s okay, and thanks for this!” Jason replied, sitting back down.

“It was a pleasure to plan this wedding! My usual clients all enjoy very lavish, fancy ceremonies, but I must say, it was a nice change of pace planning something…simple, yet elegant,” Vivian explained, smiling at the two of them. Dick wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“Well, we both had very humble origins. I’m more accustomed to luxury than Jaybird is, but we both decided to keep it simple.”

As the festivities went on, including some fun games for the children, everyone ate, and joked, and laughed, and generally had a good time. Dick and Jason were content to enjoy each other’s company away from everyone else, but they were more than happy to share it with the twins, when they inevitably came over looking for some attention from their parents.

The reception continued on for a good few hours before it was time to send the newly wed couple off on their honeymoon. Everyone gathered out in front of the manor as the two of them, their fingers enlaced made their way to a--

“Holy shit,” Jason breathed, turning to Bruce, wide-eyed. Bruce flashed a smug grin as Jason turned back toward the red car. “You’re giving us a Jaguar F-Type convertible?”

“I am. Enjoy the car boys. And enjoy your honeymoon even more,” Bruce said, patting each of them on the shoulder. Jason turned to Dick with a huge grin on his face, like a kid in a candy store.

“I’m driving!” he said quickly, gunning for the driver’s seat as Bruce tossed him the keys. Dick laughed in amusement and followed after him, hopping in the passenger’s seat. Jason grinned as he revved the engine a bit, then pulled away from the manor, the cliche cans trailing behind it.

“Next stop; Tahiti,” Jason said with a laugh, grinning when Dick leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
